broken_down_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluro
Fluro is the MAIN main protagonist of Broken Down. The story is centred around his character, involving a lot of his history. Appearance Fluro is a red-tinted purple Pegasus stallion with a scruffy-spiky bright green mane and long tail. He has blue eyes and a generally stone-faced or angry expression. His cutie mark is a blue heart with a rough orange maple leaf inside. As of the beginning of Broken Down, he has a damaged right eye and left wing, and as such wears an eye patch and bandage, respectively. Later on in the comic he loses his right foreleg just above the elbow and has it replaced with a plain yellow prosthetic. Composition Identity Fluro is not truly a pony, and is referenced repeatedly to be of alien origins. He takes on the appearance of a pony in their 30's (given that the average pony in Equestria lives for as long as real life humans). He however is much older, being at least 300 Earth years old. Biologically he is male, and also identifies as such. His sexuality is undecided, though there is evidence that he is attracted to females due to his relationship with Autumn. Talent Fluro's cutie mark represents protection. It is his destiny to protect those around him, even if he doesn't want to, like in Broken Down. Personality He is a caring and protective character who does his job seriously, though the events of Broken Down and losing DLeakland has taken its toll on him. He is easily disgusted and angered, and can be quite cold. He does show compassion to those who may need it at the time, however. He has a love-hate relationship with the concept of travelling. He has spent many years going on adventures and following in Stuffy's hoof-steps, but despite his 'young' age for the average space traveller, has already become quite tired of it. He's more interested in settling down and watching over wherever he ends up living. Profession(s) Town Leader (dislikes being considered a mayor, it doesn't suit him) Protector Time Traveller Relations & Friendships Fluro does not have any confirmed blood-relatives. - Autumn (love interest) - Mimi (Autumn's mother, and a very caring lady) - Neon Blaze (friend) - Lunar Minty (Neon's aunt who seemed to have a few problems) - Thunderstorm (friend who liked Fluro but was shut down) - Stuffy (mentor and idol) - Twig (pet timberwolf pup) - Jacquepint (original adoptive mother he now hates) - Kieran (friend and sister-like figure) - Peri (friend and sister-like figure) History & Creation Fluro has changed name repeatedly. His first name should not be said, but this form of him is now known as CF 01. He was a more bluish purple with a thinner red mane that had a grey streak through it, and a short tail with the same colouration. In this form he was cared for/adopted by a now technically redacted character known as Jacquepint. This character began DLeakland. Later on CF 01 was introduced and more characters appeared within DLeakland's borders. Mimi revealed that Autumn's father had been killed by someone they thought they trusted. One day CF 01 thought he saw this mentioned pony but instead it was Stuffy, who soon became a popular resident and taught CF 01 and Autumn a great many things. Then on a trip to Jupiter with Stuffy, another form and their companions, CF 01 was introduced to Thunderstorm and a spacial anomaly which hinted at an apocalyptic event was discovered. The warning was of an event that revealed Sol for the first time and supposedly involved Stuffy's death. Sol attacked everyone and heated up Equestria, eventually killing Stuffy before being stopped. CF 01 (or 02, it's been 3 years we forgot) and Autumn went back in time to see what happened to Karma, Autumn's father. It turned out that the pony who blackmailed Karma into committing crime was no one else but Jacquepint herself, who had saved her younger self and left the rest of the victims to die. His next form, CF 02 (also plainly called CF) was more reddish purple like his current form, and had basic red for the mane and tail colour, so no grey streaks. How and why he changed between each forms has either been forgotten or left unreleased. The third form, one most do not know about, did not last long. In this one he was a dark grey-ish blue with a walnut brown mane and tail. The fourth form is his current form. He now runs DLeakland himself, with assistance from friends and associates. But then Broken Down began... Trivia - Fluro was originally meant to seriously be borne of Jacquepint, but when the older character was given up on and Fluro's character was more thoroughly defined, it was decided that she found him instead. - Most of Fluro's life (as written in the History & Creation section) was 'performed' through roleplays on a now discontinued Minecraft server known as brohoof.com. A great many of his friends were played on that server. - Fluro's name is a reference to fluorite and fluorescence (which was originally going to be his full name), a phenomenon in which ultra-violet light is shone upon fluorite or impure sections of rock with fluorite to give off an odd glow. It also references the fluro/neon yellow-green and orange shirts some people wear while riding bikes, doing tradie work, etc. - Fluro's element would be loyalty. Despite his dislike and discomfort around doing his job and helping others, he can't disrespect Stuffy's request. It is his destiny to help and protect others. Themes Individual Themes - Who Are You Really? - Mikki Ekko Shared Themes - We're The Same - TryHardNinja --- Shared with Sol? - Riptide - Vance Joy --- Shared with Autumn? Credits Fluro, Jacquepint, Kieran, Peri and Broken Down belongs to StormClawPonyRises. The rest of the mentioned characters belong to their respective creators/owners.